


Chassés and Lattes

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: A spilled cold brew and ruined dance tights leads to some unlikely romance.Jinkx is terrible at walking in straight lines, and worse at flirting. Dela picked the wrong day to wear white.Tumblr prompt series 8/?: "Well, that's tragic."





	Chassés and Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D

Dela was blissfully unaware of her surroundings to say the least. Headphones on as she stood in the queue, humming airily as she ran through the steps she was planning to fit to the song in her head. Of course, teaching choreography of any sort to small children was about as straightforward as herding a few dozen hyperactive cats - five-year olds being less interested in learning the difference between third and fourth position than they were in twirling, and discussing the events of the previous night’s episode of  _ Sesame Street _ \- but she guessed she got points for trying. She had her dark hair scraped back into a bun - fully-dressed for class save for the Mary-Jane pumps she was donning in place of her practice shoes. Of course, this had to be the day that every single black leotard she owned was sitting in her long-neglected dirty laundry pile, but she’d thrown a white one on with a black cardi and hoped for the best. Of course the kids would question it, but then they questioned everything. Anything, she supposed, to avoid having to do any actual  _ ballet _ . 

She was entirely on a planet of her own as the line moved forward, slinging her purse over her opposite shoulder and fishing her phone out of it to skip this song. Perhaps Anaconda wasn’t the best thing to plan a class to. And perhaps she should have thought about planning said class before she was in the line in Starbucks, where she’d detoured before actually showing up to the studio. And so naturally, it came as a shock when she felt a body careen into her own, grabbing her shoulder to steady themself as they tripped. Dela twitched with the shock, instinctively throwing an arm out to the other person, again helping them in their pursuit of staying upright.  She eventually looked at this clumsy individual, the stranger’s eyes meeting her own as they stood upright properly.

Shit. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry - are you alright?” Dela had to try hard to speak coherently. The woman facing her still held onto her arm, a light smile on her cherry-painted lips. Said smile was drawn into a look of tentative worry as she had her brows furrowed, her awkward panic rife on her face. But she was fucking  _ gorgeous _ . Now it wasn’t just the right that had Dela catching her breath - bright green eyes smiled into her own, a halo of coppery auburn hair framing the woman’s face from under the brim of her black felt hat. A nervous laugh accompanied her words - her voice kind and nervy all at once, that laugh decadently sweet and somehow charming in spite of its awkwardness. 

“I- uh- yeah, I’m fine.” Dela eventually said with a toothy smile, nodding to assure the other woman as she lowered her arm, taking a step back. Okay, despite how blown away she was by the physical appearance of the red-headed beauty, that didn’t detract from the fact that she was now ominously...wet. And cold. “Are you-”   
“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” The redhead slapped her forehead, a drawn grimace spreading across her face as she blushed to a shade of scarlet somewhere between her lips and her hair. “Oh no - I’m so fucking sorry- you shirt, I…” She trailed off, receding back into herself with a shrug and her teeth in her own lip as Dela looked down at herself - an enormous brown stain down her front, extending from her belly down to the white of her tights; a small pile of ice cubes on the floor and the other woman’s now-empty cup still in her hand. “God, I’m so fucking clumsy- I’m really sorry.”

Dela shook her head, giving a thin-lipped smile as she placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder reassuringly. “It’s okay - don’t worry, sweetie. It’ll wash out.”   
“Dammit, you’re probably going somewhere, too - I’m such a fucking klutz, honestly. Do you want me to- I dunno, help you clean up a little or something?” She offered with that same nervy smile on her face, her thin brows furrowed and hands wringing inside the sleeves of her black jumper. 

“Oh, no - really, I…” Dela grimaced. “I’ll dive into the restroom, it’ll be fine.”   
“Well, I- look, at least let me buy you a drink or something. To say sorry.” She cocked her head to one side, trying her hardest to help in some way. Poor dear - the embarrassment was rife on her face, Dela pitying her as much as she was starting to fancy her. 

“Okay, if you insist.” 

* * *

“So, what did you say your name was?” The redhead leaned against the bathroom wall as Dela scrubbed at the front of her leotard with damp toilet paper to seemingly no avail. She still had her arms folded - black skinny jeans and Docs making up the latter half of her simple outfit. Dela liked it, immensely. Subtly artistic - somehow endearing for just being a black sweater and pants. 

“Uh, Dela. Dela Putnam.” She said with a smile, looking to the other woman. Thank god she was cute - there was no way in hell this coffee stain was shifting. And thank god she preferred her coffee cold - she’d maybe not have been as sympathetic if this wasn’t the case, regardless of how cute she was.    
“That’s sweet - I’m Jinkx Monsoon. Don’t laugh.”   
“ **Well, that’s tragic.** ” She gave a tiny giggle. “I don’t think I’ve got much right to say anything at all - ‘Dela’ isn’t really even a name, and I work with kids, so that’s by far not the most offensive name I’ve ever come across.”  
“Kids? Really?”  
She nodded. “I’m a dance teacher. Ballet, mostly - I do a little tap and jazz too. And a couple of adults’ burlesque classes too.”

Jinkx raised an eyebrow, laughing incredulously. “Burlesque?”   
Now Dela was the one to blush. “Yeah - like, striptease. It’s classy.” She added with slight panic. “No pole or anything - I don’t do it for money. I just think it’s kinda...empowering, y’know? Does that sound stupid?”

“Not at all. I mean, you’ve definitely got the body for it,” Jinkx smirked, rising fully to her feet and standing beside Dela as she threw the wodge of sodden paper into the trash. “Your boyfriend must love it.”   
She laughed at this, shaking her head. “No way in hell. The last boy I kissed was my junior prom date, and he dumped me for my brother. I kinda bat for the...other team.” She admitted bashfully, eyes downturned and shy. “Not that you’d think it, based on looks and profession.” 

“Hey, hey - no need to be shy; uh, me too. Now I can just tell you without feeling like a pervert that I think you’re beautiful.” Jinkx grinned tentatively, only meeting Dela’s eyes in their reflection in the mirror. “I- uh...More than beautiful, actually - you’re so…” she stammered at this, suddenly struck dumb.  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” Dela turned to her shyly as she reached into her purse to fish out her business card. “Look, here’s my number. If you wanna catch a movie or go for a drink, now you’ll know where to find me.”  
“God, I never thought spilling my coffee would get me a date.” Jinkx tittered, grinning broadly. “I mean, I’m glad it was you - I think that guy in front of me would have knocked my teeth out.”  
“I’m glad you trashed my outfit. You’re gorgeous - and oddly charming. It’s very sweet.”    
“Thank you,” she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she grinned shyly. “I...I know we’re in a Starbucks bathroom like a couple of teenagers, and I know it’s fucking dorky, but...would you mind if I kissed you?” 

“I wouldn’t mind in the slightest.” 

* * *

  
“Ex-cuuuse me, Miss Dela?”   
“Yes?” She turned around from her position sat down on the bench against the studio wall, checking her register to ensure everyone had paid as all the moms departed with their darlings at the end of the class, to find Lola, one of the more precocious of her students, standing behind her with her hands behind her back - bright as a button and grinning as though she knew a secret. “What’s up, Lola?”   
“Uh...Why were you late today?”   
“I don’t think I was that late.” She said with an airy smile, looking the young girl in the eyes. “Why do you ask, princess?”   
“Well, you’ve, uh- you’ve had lipstick on your cheek all class.” 


End file.
